The Make-Up Guru & The Gamer
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: Ally is a make-up guru, and Austin is a gamer. They both live in Miami, and are quite famous on YouTube. What if Ally's guilty pleasure is gamers? What happens when it turns at Austin is Ally's new neighbor? WARNING: The make-up looks are descriptive and in about every other chapter or so. The POV"s switch every chapter. ex: Chapter 1- Ally's POV Chapter 2- Austin's POV ENJOY!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hey I'm No Mansion In Miami!  I have another story called The Dare and I have been wanting to try and do to stories at once, that and this idea popped in my head and I can't get it out, so here I'm am. This chapter is 1,136 words long, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written, so :). I'll update The Dare later! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything of the make-up products and brushes. Not to mention YouTube**

* * *

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson and. I'm a make-up guru. I love make-up and music, so I made a YouTube channel that combines the two. I upload a new make-up look everyday, and a new music video every week. All of the music on my channel is written and preformed by me. My channel's name is KittyCatGuru92. I chose that because my nickname used to be Ally-Cat, I'm a make-up guru, and 92 is the day of my birthday switched around. I also chose 92 because it rhymed.

Curently, I'm try to think of a new make-up look to upload tomorrow. I was thinking about a look using MAC's pressed pigments. I usually film my videos the day before I upload them, so I don't have to do it the morning. Oh right, the make-up look… I'll just wing it.

I grab all of the things I plan on using, but that could change any second. Getting setup usually takes 5 minutes or so. As soon as my camera and loghts are adjusted, I press the record button.

"Hey everyone! I'm back with another new look for you. Sense it's Wednesday I have a slightly wild look for you. It's kind of dark and very sparkly. As you all know I have a, not so secret, love for sparkles, so I'm excited to do this!" I say with a very bright smile.

"First I'm going to take L'Orèal True Match foundation and apply it all over my face using an xoBeauty buffing brush," I do as I say, "Then, I'm going to use a NARS powder in Beach. I'm going to put that on using an xoBeauty kabuki brush. If you haven't notice, my brush brand is xoBeauty, I just love how soft the brushes are. Not to mention they blend my make-up quite nicely." I'm so used to making my videos sound a little pit professional, so I don't get tongue-tied easily.

"For my dark circles that I have under my eyes, I'm going to use MAC Pro Long Wear as my concealer," I use a lot of brand name products, "I'm going to set that with a translucent powder using the kabuki brush I used earlier." I love that kabuki brush so much!

"Next is bronzer. I'm going to use NARS Lagoona on an xoBeauty powder brush. I'm only taking a little bit on the brush, because I'm going to contour after. I do this because it makes my face look a bit more flawless… Now I'm going to contour using the same bronzer, but using a NARS brush I can't remember the name of. It will be in the description box." I have so many brushes, that I can't remember the name of all of them.

"Onto blush! I'm going to use… NARS Orgasm. I'm just putting that on with the blush brush from xoBeauty. The reason I'm using this combination of the blush and bronzer is because I love the combination." That is my favorite blush and my favorite bronzer, so I use them together a lot.

"Just to highlight a little, I'm gonna take MACS soft and gentle highlight on my finger and run it along the tops of my cheekbones," This is the only highlighter that I have right now, all of my other one ran out! I really need to stop buying samples. "To do my brows real quick I'm going to use my Elf Brow Kit in Ash. Then brush them through with a brow gel."

"For the eyes I'm going to start by using MAC's Paint Pot in Éclair, and using my xoBeauty blender brush, I'm going to put that all over my eyelid. Then, I'm going to take Saddle from the Lorac Pro pallet, and put that in the crease." Shockingly this is going well for winging it. "Now I'm going to grab my Blue/Brown Pressed Pigment from MAC and put that from the outer comer to the center of my lid," I have dying to use this pressed pigment! "Then I'm going in with an olive green color pigment, and go from to inner corner of my eye, to the center again. Then you just want to blend it all out."

"Now I have my Hyper Glossy Liquid Liner, and I'm just creating a wing with it." I have to shut-up and focus when I do my eyeliner or else I will mess it up. "Then I'm finishing it off with the new wings mascara, not sure what it's actually called, or who it's by," I admit with a sheepish grin. "After that your done, but if you want you can put on fake eye lashes, but I like how it is now. Hope you enjoyed, now onto the music update!" Even if I love make-up, I love music more.

"The new music video will be up on Monday. I decided to make Monday, Music Monday. Not only that, but it's also Make-Up Mayhem Monday, so I should have a very dramatic look every Monday for you and a very awesome music video as well. Until next time. Bye!" I wave as I say bye. I stop recording and put the tape on my computer.

Sense I have nothing else to do, I decide to look some other YouTube channels. The first thing I looked at was my favorite make-up gurus. Then I decided to look up a gamer that everyone has been talking about: MoonGamer321. He's kind of like PewDiePie, so he plays a bunch of games and puts it on YouTube. Gamers on YouTube is my guilty pleasure. Something about the makes me happy inside.

* * *

I just finished watching all of MoonGamer321's videos. He's newer to the gaming world, so he doesn't have that many videos up. I learned a few things, one: his name is Austin, two: he loves music, three: he lives in Miami, just like me, and four: he is extremely hot! I can't wait until he puts up another video. I quickly sign out of my make-up/music channel, and sign into my "secret" channel. I use this channel to subscribe to all of my favorite gamers. So I can upload my video as soon as I get up tomorrow, I subscribe to Austin and sign back into my make-up/music account. Sometimes I wish that it wasn't a secret, but a voice inside my head always tells me that it should stay a secret.

* * *

**Let me know if should continue! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey! I'm finally back! I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but I was finding it hard to write in Austin's POV, but I did it! This chapter isn't as long as the one before, but it's still close. Instead of writing this chapter is # words long I think I'll do something else… you'll see in a little bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Words: 975**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, YouTube, the YouTubers mentioned, or anything else you might reconize**

* * *

My name is Austin Moon, and I'm a gamer. I always loved watching people play games, like Tobuscus and PewDiePie. I became famous on YouTube pretty quickly, because I've only been doing videos for a month now. I have about 1,000,000 subscribers. Speaking of subscribers, I have to see if I got any new ones!

I did get some new ones, but not that many, so I looked at there channel names. Oh my god! PewDiePie subscribed to me! That's amazing! Other than PewDiePie's name, another on that caught my eye… SecretGamerLover29. I decided to click on their page. They have no videos, so they must subscribe to a lot of channels, so I click on their subscriptions. All this person subscribed to are gamers! I might have to visit their page again later but right now, I have to make another video.

I click out of the internet and go on Surgeon Simulator. I've always wanted to play this game, but I never had time to play. I used to work a lot, but now this is my work! The first thing I have to do before I film, is learn how the controls, but I think it's funnier when I don't know the controls.

I grab the stuff I need to record it and start.

"Hey guy's! I'm gonna play Surgeon Simulator. I know it's an older game, but I've always loved watching people play, so, I thought I'd give it a try!" I go to where it says the patients name,"Just so you know, his name is Bob. Why? Maybe because it was the first name that popped into my head. Anyways, I'm gonna start the first surgery."

"It looks like I'm gonna do a heart transplant first, so let's see who this goes," I click on the first surgery and wait two seconds for it to load. "It's time to kill Bob, I mean give him a heart transplant… let's start this shit"

"Wow! This is cool! I'm gonna try and do this the right way, then I'm gonna have fun with it," That's how I normally do my videos. It's a walk through at the beginning, then it becomes fun!

"To start, I'm gonna take this laser thing and break Bob's ribs with it. Like so," I grab the laser thingy and break his ribs. After that I grab the ribs and throw them in a random direction.

"Now I'm gonna pull out the other organs until I find the heart, then I'll take the scalpel and cut the thing connected to the heart," I did as I said.

"To finish it, I'm gonna throw the heart somewhere, anywhere really. Now, place the new heart in and then you should be done. Piece of cake! Let's have some fun now," I start to get the fun stuff!

"Before I do start, I have to check the time, so give me a second to find my clock… I found it," I check the time real quick. Damn it! I have a flight in an hour, and I haven't even packed yet.

"Sorry guys. I have a flight in and hour that I can't miss. I'll explain more when I land. See you later," I post the video and run into my bedroom.

Finding my suitcase by my dresser, I unzip it and open my dresser. I grab five pairs of boxers, seven t-shirts, seven pairs of pants, and ten pairs of socks. I shove those into the suitcase, then I run to the bathroom to grab some other things. I grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shower stuff, and some cologne. I shove those into the suitcase as well and grab my laptop with a mouse I hook up to it, and shove that in there as well.

I zip up my suitcase and run downstairs, while carrying it. I put my shoes and jacket on, then go to find my car keys. As I thought, they were still on the kitchen counter. I run outside to my yellow Mustang. I throw my suitcase in the back seat and start the car. Once it's running, I head to the airport.

When I finally get there, I go to board the plane. Thank god it hasn't taken off yet! I get on the plane and settle into my seat. I guess now would be a great time to tell you why I'm on a plane. The makers of YouTube sent emails to the hottest people on YouTube. I know some of the people that were sent emails. I was sent an email, PewDiePie was sent an email, TheFineBros, and KittyCatGuru92. I'm guessing that last one is into make-up… anyway, that's all I can remember.

I have no idea as to what they want us to do, but I hope it's something good, I don't want to get into any trouble, especially with the makers of YouTube. My mom told me that if I get into any trouble in Miami, they would make me live with them in New York. I'm 21 for crying out loud. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, but I agreed anyway.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice someone sit next to me. I look over at the person to find it's a girl. She a brunette with blond highlights. She looks like she about 5 foot 2 inches or so, but she wearing heels. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Austin," I stick my had out for her to shake.

"I'm Ally," She says as she shakes my hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to go to bed, and I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoyed!**

**IMPORTANT #1: The order of the stories I'll post after this and The Dare are:**

**1: The Cell Phone Swap - What happens when Ally Dawson swaps phones with Austin Moon on accident? Will love rise, or will he just ask for his phone back?**

**2: Maybe College Isn't That Bad - Austin Moon thought college was going to be the worst time of his life, but when Ally Dawson walks by his whole world changes. Will he realize that college isn't that bad after all?**

**3: Minecraft - What happens when Austin becomes addicted to Minecraft. Or really chatting on Minecraft. What'll happen when he starts chatting with kittycat29? Will "rockstar29 " be able to survive survival mode with his new friend?**

**4: The Angel From Hell - Ally Dawson was far from a normal girl. She had the best grades in school, but she never talked to anyone. Everybody thought she was a goody goody, but will she prove them wrong when she teams up with the powerful Austin Moon.**

**The One-Shot Collection, won't happen. I'm just gonna post One-Shots as a new story, so people can read the summary before they click on the story (If that made sense)**

**IMPORTANT #2: I'll be posting a story later that wasn't on the poll, but it will be pre-written so I'll update every day. I'll put the summary in one of the next 3 chapters.**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


	3. Chapter 1: Flights & Frights

**Hey guy! I'm finally able to update again! I've been sick, but that was a while ago, I had to practice A LOT for band (chair placement test) and I had (still have) a lot of tests to study for. It's the last week of the term and you know what that means… final exams.**

**Words: 1,047**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I don't own any YouTubers mentioned or YouTube. I also don't own any of the make-up mentioned.**

* * *

I woke up this morning at 6 o'clock in the morning. I had a flight soon. I have to go, even though I don't want to. I've always had a fear of flying. I've never left Miami, so I didn't have to worry about it. Hopefully listening to music while we take off will help.

I run over to my make-up desk, which is where I film, and pick out the products that I plan on using today. I decided on a BB Cream, MAC Pro-Long Wear Concealer, some random setting powder, the Lash Out Butterfly Mascara by L'Oréal, and lipstick in British Red by L'Oréal as well.

Once I've finished with my make-up, I set up my camera so I can film. After that, I do my hair real quick because I forgot. Turns out I also forgot to change into cloths, so I put on the outfit I had laid out last night for this morning. Now that I put my cloths on, I'm finally ready for the day, so I sit down and turn my camera on.

"Hey guys! Today isn't a make-up look or a new music video, it's an update video I guess. I'm not going to post any videos for a while because I'll be very busy. I won't tell you why just yet, you'll have to wait a few minutes." I say with a smile.

"On the bright side, there's a chance I'll be able to post a couple follow me videos, but it might not happen. This is really just a head's up on what's going to be happening before you go all crazy because I'm not posting anything. I'm might put up some get ready with me videos too, but I'm not sure," I continue.

"Now, I'm guessing you guys want to know what will be keeping me so busy. The creators of YouTube emailed a few people that they want to come film some stuff. I don't know that many people that got in, but I do know a few. There's a lot of gamers by the way," I say, a little to loudly at that. I just get so excited when I talk about gamers.

"I know that PewDiePie and Tobuscus got in. Not to mention MoonGamer321. JennaMarbles got in too, but we all expected that. That's all I can remember right now, so I gonna have to end this video here if I don't want to miss my flight. See you later! Stay beautiful and bye!" I blow a quick kiss to the camera. Then I quickly post it to my YouTube channel.

I look at the clock. It's 6:30 already! I quickly grab my suitcases, my purse and keys before I run out the door. I have a red GMC Sierra. Just because I'm a make-up guru doesn't mean I can't have a truck.

I drive to the airport. On my way there I start to freak out. A bunch of questions pop into my head as I near the airport. What if the plane crashes? What if I have to sit next to someone that that smells like fish? What if I have to sit in between people that end up resting their heads on my shoulder?

During my little freak out I didn't notice that I had arrived at the airport already. I got out of the car and did all the shit you have to do before you can get on the plane. When I finally got the plane, I noticed something. Actually someone, Austin Moon was in the seat next to mine! Before I headed over there, I had to calm myself so I wouldn't fangirl. When I was finally calm, I sat down. He looked really deep in thought, so I didn't say anything. Suddenly he looks over at me. He stares at me for a few seconds before he introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Austin," He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Ally," I say as I shake his hand.

"Vous avez de très beaux yeux (You have very beautiful eyes)," He says in fluent French.

"Merci (thank you)," I reply back. Austin blushes. He probably thought I didn't know French.

"Votre accueil (your welcome)," He says back. "Vous êtes un joueur incroyable! Je vous ai vu sur YouTube (You are an amazing gamer! I've seen you on YouTube)," I say with a big smile on my face.

"Merci (thank you)," He says back with a smile on his face as well.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous l'avion pour la Californie? (Why are you flying to California)" He asks.

"La même raison que vous êtes et pouvez nous parler en anglais à nouveau? (The same reason you are and can we speak in English again?)," I reply back, getting sick of speaking in French.

"Variment? Oui, nous pouvons parler en anglais à nouveau (Really? Yes, we can speak in English again)," He says.

"Bon, I mean good. Yes really, I'm a YouTuber too. You probably don't recognize me because I'm a make-up Guru," I point out.

"_This is your pilot speaking. Please put on your seat belts and prepare for take off_," The pilot says. I begin to freak out again.

"Are you okay Ally? You seem a little scared," Austin says, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, it's just I've never been on a plane before," I admit sheepishly. "It's okay. Hold my hand if you need to. I remember the first time I was on a plane, I was scared too. It's nothing to be ashamed of," He says sincerely. I get to hold his hand!

"_It's time to take off_," I hear the pilot say. I immediately grab on to Austin's hand as if it was the only thing I could do to save my life. I started hyperventilating, so Austin did something to distract me. He started to kiss my neck, and let me tell you, it was very distracting.

* * *

**That's it for now! I'll update on the weekend, but if I can get it done I'll do it sooner. Please Follow, Favorite & Review! Hope you enjoyed.**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
